Again?
by Writingmylifeawayy
Summary: Both Bruce and Selina enjoyed their first time together, but how does one initiate the second? A simple question.


Again?

"Okay, I don't want to sound like an asshole, but, are we ever going to have sex again?"

Selina looked up from the book she had been flipping through, shocked. Bruce wasn't really one to censor himself, but when it came to the two of them, especially when it involved intimacy, he kept pretty quiet. They had been in an official relationship for a couple of months now, so naturally, things were bound to progress in a physical sense. It was an awesome night, of course it was a little awkward at first, but neither of them left the experience with any physical or psychological damage.

She looked over to Bruce. His face was bright red, and he had pulled the book he was reading closer to his face. It wasn't that she didn't want to do it again, they just simply hadn't been given the privacy, but she could understand him being worried about it since they hadn't spoken of it. She hadn't realized that boys got self conscious about sex as well, she had just assumed they always thought they were great, but she knew Bruce wasn't like other guys. He cared about her and wanted to make sure that she was happy and comfortable, no matter what that meant for him.

She dropped the book she had in her hands and walked over to Bruce, taking the seat across from him in his bed. He kept his eyes away from her, attempting to focus more on the boring book than the beautiful girl sitting next to him.

"Bruce," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," he started, throwing his book off of the bed, "I shouldn't have said anything."

She raised an eyebrow at him before climbing into his lap, wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. "I'm happy you did," she said slowly before placing a kiss to his lips, grinning as he took in a deep breath. His arms came around her, gripping her waist tightly as she settled into his lap, her lips lingered around his.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" she asked, running her finger along his neck in a teasing manner. He tensed, his hands digging deeper into the supple skin of her waist. She loved getting reactions out of him, especially these type of reactions. She could always tell when Bruce wanted her. The way his breathing would become labored, the way his hands would dig into her skin, the way he pressed into her through his jeans when they got intimate enough.

"Long enough," he muttered, leaning in to kiss her again, but she pulled away. She was messing with him.

"I'm sorry we haven't been communicating," she said sweetly before contradicting herself with hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck, nibbling occasionally on the skin.

"Selina," he groaned, pulling her closer to him. She could feel him pressing into her now, his hips rolling up against hers, it only fueled her fire.

She grabbed his hands from her waist and pushed him down on the bed, pinning his hands above him before kissing down his neck again. He was all lean muscle at this point, his years of training had made sure of that. She bit down lightly on his ear and held back a grin when a quiet moan escaped his lips. This was her favorite version of him. She loved when he got all hot and bothered, he turned needy, grasping onto her tightly, and pressing his hips into hers, begging her to stay. He was so raw and vulnerable like this, and it made her comfortable enough to be vulnerable as well.

She took her time, peeling his shirt up and off of his body before kissing down his chest. His hands wove in her hair and she kissed farther down his torso, her fingers dipping into the tops of his jeans before her fingers popped the button on his pants and pulled down the zipper. She kissed his lower abdomen and pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knees.

Bruce was in absolute heaven. He had a beautiful girl kissing down his body while he just got to lay there and all he had to do was ask. He should try asking for more stuff. The feeling of Selina's hand closing around his member broke him out of his thoughts. She was still cautious, but it was obvious that she was more comfortable this time then she was the first time they had gotten his intimate. She could now look at him instead of glancing around the room, and he loved looking at her, it heightened everything for him. He felt her moving her hands up and down slowly over him, driving him completely mad. He couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her back up to his face, kissing her roughly and flipping so that she was pinned under him.

He didn't take his time tearing her shirt off of her body before admiring the black bra that laid under it. It was simple; straightforward, just like her. He didn't need anything fancy, he just needed her, all of her. He kissed down her neck, his hands roaming from her hips, to her waist, to the skin that covered her ribs, and finally behind her where he frantically unclasped the dark fabric, letting the straps fall from her shoulders.

She immediately leaned into him, her back arching up into him as he palmed the skin of her breast. She couldn't get enough of this, being wanted and had in this way was so new to her, but nothing compared to the sensations. He kissed down her body and reached the tops of jeans, kissing down her navel again as he slid them off of her. He was surprised to find that the underwear had slid down with them and the two of them were completely exposed to each other.

She grabbed his head and pulled him to her, kissing his lips roughly as her hands travelled along his back, his chest, his neck. She could feel how hard he was against her thigh and it only heightened the experience, she could tell that he wanted her.

"Do you have a condom?" she muttered against his lips, her back arching into him once again.

He reached over her to his bedside table and pulled out the small package, ripping it and quickly rolling it over himself. He rubbed against her entrance, but paused when she let out a quiet gasp, one only audible to those paying attention.

"Are you okay? Is it going to hurt you again?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

She smiled and kissed him gently, "I'm okay."

And just like that he pushed into her slowly, his pace beginning steady and controlled but losing every ounce of that control by the second. She couldn't help but grasp on to him, her nails digging deep into the skin of his back as he moved over her. Both of them had gone through their fair share of pain, but something about this kind of pain, something about his bruising holds on her and her sharp nails digging into him intensified everything.

As they continued to move together, Bruce brought his face down to the crook of Selina's neck, nuzzling the curls away from the area and pressing light kisses to the skin. A drastic contrast from his stronghold on her waist, it was sensory overload. The soft kisses, the hard grasps, the quiet moans, and loud curses, they were on the edge in a matter of minutes.

"Fuck," Bruce muttered, his face falling lower towards her breasts where he kissed the skin lightly and her back arched into him, bringing them closer.

"Kiss me," she demanded, pulling at his hair until his lips were on her's again, drowning her quiet moans of pleasure. They were both close, their thrusts becoming rougher, the nervousness of their first time was gone and it was just them and their desire now.

"I love you," Selina whispered, her eyes shut tight as she let herself fall, "I love you so fucking much."

And that was all it took to send both of them falling off the edge. They stilled, Bruce's body collapsing onto Selina's after they came down from their high. He rolled onto his side quickly, taking her with him in order to look at her better.

She was gorgeous, her face flushed red, curls sticking out in the places he had grabbed, dark purplish marks appearing on her chests where he had sucked. This was his girl and she loved him. Shit, she _loved_ him.

"So, did you mean it?" he asked, his lips pressing against hers gently.

"Mean what?"

She was playing dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about, Selina," his hold on her tightened.

"People say things during sex, Bruce," she watched as the spark in his eyes dimmed a bit. It was stupid, but those three words scared the shit out of her and though she knew how she felt about him, it felt uncomfortable admitting it. "But, I did mean it."

The light returned quickly, and his lips turned up into a grin. "You love me?"

"I love you," she kissed him.

"I love you too," he nuzzled her neck.

"I know that, idiot."


End file.
